An Exiled Family Reunited
by Narutmura
Summary: Naruto, unlocks his bloodline, which works samiliar to the Byakugan, but in a whiter form of a Sharingan on his third birthday and sister Rin to rescue. Sango is his cousin? and Kanna,is his twin sister?
1. Birthday Awakening and sis to the rescue

Disclaimer: Stfu! I don't own nothing but this story, ok?

* * *

Chapter 1:A birthday awakening and sister to the rescue

* * *

It was a dark night inside a village called Konohagakure no Sato. The villagers are out with torches, stakes, club like things and hammers, it happens to be today is October 10, the day of the Third Anniversary of Kyuubi Festival.  
The lovely day of their beloved Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko inside a young blond hero, but instead the villagers looked at him as the demon himself. Today, they were  
chasing the, just turned 3 year old, Naruto Uzumaki, through the streets of Konoha. Until, they surrounded and trapped him in an dead alleyway. He turned around and fell and crawl backwards to the wooden fence of the alley looking at the villagers. Afraid.

"Today, we avenge our Fourth Hokage!" one of the mob leader shouted confidently, with raising a club in the air.

"Alright, time to die and go to hell, demon," one of the villagers with a mallet said with a sadistic grin.

Thinking too confidently, the villager raised his metal mallet in the air, wanting to finish the blond, he didn't notice his eyes suddenly changed into something with three tomoe surrounding the pupil in both of eyes, with the irises of white. He began to swing it like hes going hit someone in the stomach. Instead, he swung it downward.

Naruto heard a girl's voice in his head and said _"Move!"_

Naruto didn't hesitate to follow and rolled to his left as the mallet hit stuck to the wooden fence behind him. Before, he is able to get his mallet back. He was sent slammed fast into in the wall to the side of him by a white flash. A girl with appearance of short brown hair, with two purple rectangles on her cheeks (I would call it warpaint, but no, or I could be wrong and maybe it is) and a headband on her forehead and seems to be looking older than the blond appeared infront of him facing the mob with her own White Sharingan and in a hyuga familiar stance.

One of another villager, now pissed said, "You bitch!" and charged blindly getting ready to punch her with a right hook.

The girl turned her head and smiled at Naruto and said, "watch this". Before facing the villager, still in her stance.

The villager still confident as he is, continued to charge.

"How foolish" said the girl.

"You are in the range of my eight diagram stasis field" was the last the charging villager heard. Before, he was struck twice in the chest which stabilized his movement.

"**2 palm stasis**" she said before suddenly disappear and white flashed behind him, with a smirked on her face.

"4 palms" was said before she struck him high speed in back forcing chakra to come out infront of him.

"16 palms"

"32" she said before pausing, smirking. Stupid villager thinking she was done.

_'Wrong_' she said telepathically. "and lastly"

The villager, knowing whats next said the last thing, "Oh, shit"

"Exactly, time to die." she said with a grin, before continuing on her last strikes of her attack and shouting, "**Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!**" and causing the villager to drop dead. This also caused the mob to run for their lives.

After they all left, the short brown haired girl turned to Naruto, with no longer her Sharingan activated and just her usual brown eyes.

Naruto, no longer scared and amazed what she just did, walked up to her and said,"thanks for saving me" as he extended his arm for the girl to shake. Instead of shaking his hand, she gave him hugged him big and said, with tears of joy "little brother." Naruto confused and surprised as he is, didn't know he had a sister and not want to make the girl mad and decide to hugged her back.

After the big long hug, the brown hair girl put his hands on his shoulders and look at Naruto at eye-level and said, with a smile "I am your long lost older sister, Rin and I come back in your favor".

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and said,"Nice to meet you, Rin-onee-chan"

That's when an 10 ANBU dropped in and with the captain said,politely,"We are here to escort you to the Hokage's office, please comply."

* * *

Please Review. Reviews means feedback. If you have any suggestions, please review. I would highly appreciate it and please no flames or trolls.


	2. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Meeting the family

* * *

At the Hokage's Office

Inside the Hokage's office, there was the old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, standing facing the window and also in the room, there were 2 girls. The taller one with black hair, in a pony tail, had black eyes, and was wearing a black clad armor with red on the guards of shins, elbows, shoulders, the belt and below chest and downward area(yes, it's Sango). Her age appearance seems to be 7 years old and was holding a huge boomerang behind her with a wakizashi sword at her side, while the shorter girl with albino white hair with white flowers at the sides, had also have black eyes, but her eyes were pupilless. She was wearing an all white clad kimono and seems to be holding a mirror. Her age appearance seems to be is 2 and a half years old, but like Naruto, she's 3. They all heard a loud knock.

"Come in," said the Hokage before Naruto and Rin, with stepped into the door and dismissing the ANBU.

"You called, ojisan?" asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

"Yes, I did," said the Hokage. "There is something to..um..tell you"

Before the Hokage was able to continue, the white girl holding the mirror walked up to Naruto and just gave him a hug after whispering, "Naruto-onii-chan" in a soft tone, causing the blond boy to widen his eyes in surprise.

_'onii-chan?'_ Naruto thought dumbfoldedly(sp) in his head before hugging back.

"Naruto, meet your twin sister, Kanna Uzumaki" Rin introduced Naruto out loud, interrupting his thoughts.

"umm..hello, nice to meet you" Naruto said in a foxy grin, after Kanna broke the hug.

"So, your my cousin?" said the girl in the black clad.

"Nice to meet you, Rin-onee I'm your cousin, Sango Uzumaki" said Sango introducing herself politely, as she put her free hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" replied Naruto, as he shooked Sango's hand, with a foxy grin.

Naruto, couldn't help to just notice her huge boomerang, asked,"What is that?" while pointing at her boomerang

Before answering, Sango, looked around at what the blond was pointing at before looking at her boomerang, and gave him a smile before asking,"Oh, this?" Naruto nodded.

"This is my boomerang, I call it the Hiraikotsu," Sango replied.

Naruto, couldn't help but feel amazed about it before suddenly the Third Hokage cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Naruto, it seems you have awaken your bloodline," informed the Hokage.

"Yeah? What about it?" asked Naruto in a demanding tone.

"Care to explain?" the Hokage said to Rin, as she walked up, causing Naruto to look at her.

"With the approval with the Hokage, I have decided to move you into another place, our family's hidden mansion near Akagahara, that is where I explain everything, so pack up your things" said Rin finishing the Hokage's sentence.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Naruto enthusiastically.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter done plz review.


	3. New Place and the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 3: The New Place and the truth

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

The Uzumaki's gone and go to Naruto's old apartment and started packing things. Thanks to the help of Konoha's Uhaul ninja that the Hokage order to help, they were able to finish packing in less than two hours and to drop them off at the new manison at Akagahara forest. The place had red clovers surrounding mansion, like in a horseshoe. It had 2 statues on both far side of the mansion, one, was Naruto able recognize, was happenly to be a full body statue of the Fourth Hokage on the far left side of the mansion. On the right, it was someone he doesn't really know. Naruto can't help who to wonder who she really is. She had her bloodline activated, the Byaku Sharingan and she was also in a Hyuga fighting stance just like all the rest of statues in the back of the mansion. The mansion on the outside, it look like brown Japanese castle, only this castle has only 3 floors with sliding doors and its a size of an 4 room apartment complex, instead its a mansion

"Naruto, meet your new home," said Rin, as Naruto and the others they stepped in the door.

When they stepped in the door, everything seems old modern. There was a living room at the back corner left from the door which is the living room, which is visible due to no sliding doors except from across from the right side of the living room and the hallway, which is the kitchen and the Dinning Room is room, is where almost to the front door is, except slightly farther. (To get to the dining room, go to the kitchen, turn right, behind the bamboo sliding doors and the wall that leads to the Dining room or you can go through the one closes to the front door, which is the first door on the right). Across from the hallway living room there is the stairs (like what you would see in a Japanese school) that leads to the second floor. (Going along the front door, the hallway and around the corner there is also bamboo wall and also from the stairs and the living room hallway on both sides).

"Wow" said Naruto, in amazed tone. "This is awesome. It's better than my old apartment."

"Glad you like it," said Sango smiling.

"Naruto, you can go, what you can do, now, I got some business to do with the Hokage" said Rin

"Sweet! Thanks, onee-chan!"Naruto said energetically. "Kanna, Sango, Ramen is on me tonight"

They both looked at each other and go, "What is Ramen?"

"The best noodles in the world!" shouted Naruto energetically, as he runs to the door.

"But wait" said Rin, causing Naruto to turn around. "You must know our parents"

This got Naruto's attention immediately as it was something Naruto wanted to hear.

"Our mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the heirness of our clan"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise before asking,"And our father?"

"Namikaze...Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of this village."

With this Naruto stood frozen for a few minutes before, saying,"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Oh, that's not all, our dojutsu bloodline, you just activated Yesterday is the White Sharingan," Rin finished. "I will teach you our bloodline and history tomorrow, now go!"

"right" Naruto said sharply, before walking out the door with Kanna and Sango.

* * *

While walking outside, people were giving them back looks. None of them really bothered, the Uzumaki's because mainly the "Kyuubi brat" is being protected by one of the "Village's Strongest Exiled Clans" other than the Hyuga and the Uchiha.

They reached Ichiraku Ramen, and the villagers are still giving the Uzumaki's bad looks as each villager walked by the ramen stand.

"Hey old man" Naruto said in a greeting tone before sitting down on the stool

"Hey, Naruto," replied Teuchi, smiling. "The usual?"

"Yes, but I got guests with me today" said Naruto, mentioning Kanna and Sango, before they sat down on both sides of him.

"So, these are your --?"

"My family, yup" Naruto said, intrupting whatever Teuchi was thinking of which made him go, "oh" look.

"This girl on my left, is Kanna, my younger twin sister," Naruto introduced. "And to my right is my older cousin Sango".

"Oh, Naruto-kun, that's cool" said Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, as she got Naruto's usual 5 bowls of miso pork ramen, and also 1 bowl for Kanna, and chicken ramen for Sango.

When Kanna and Sango, took a sip of ramen and the noodles, their eyes widen. Both of them thought, 'WoW, this is good.'

This is before, they saw Naruto stuffing his face with all of his bowls already finished. Kanna and Sango were staring at him like, wow.

* * *

After they finished their ramen, and Naruto paying the bill, they decided it is time to go home. Despite, all dirty looks that they were getting from the village on the way home.

* * *

After that, they walked in the door, they decide to head for the sack and so they did.

* * *

*sigh* another chapter done. Sorry for the late updates. School and time is a pain.

Please review.


	4. Meeting Tsukimi, History and Abilities

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Meeting the Demon, Bloodline Ablities, History

* * *

  
_Naruto's Mindscape...,_

"Where am I?" Naruto asked out loud to himself.

Naruto, knew he fallen asleep, then suddenly he found himself inside a sewer with water flooding everywhere. He then suddenly felt a strong source of chakra coming down the hall. He followed the chakra and then suddenly he ended up infront of a cage. He looked up and saw a paper seal that said, 'seal'. Then suddenly behind the cage, there was a huge sleeping Moonlight furred fox with nine tails. It suddenly woke up, looking at Naruto.

"**Hello**," the fox greeted, it spoke out more feminine in its voice. "**It is nice to meet you, my jailor and savior, I am the Legendary Demon called by the world, 'Kyubi, Kitsune no Yoko'.**

"Kyubi? Savior? Demon?" Naruto echoed out the words, before he realized why the village hated him.

"So, it makes sense, why the village hates me" Naruto said, in a depressed tone. "I'm a demon afterall."

**"No! I'm the demon!"** the Kyubi snapped.

"But I, --"

**"Let the humans of this village be blinded by their ignorance, they just don't realized what they can't see and perhaps they are jealous, they don't have my unlimited chakra reverses as such as you,"** Kyubi spoke out sharply.

"Thanks, Kyubi" Naruto said, now feeling happy.

**"Please, call me Tsukimi"** the fox corrected, not liking the name, the blond boy is calling her.

"ok, Tsukimi-chan" Naruto replied, with a nod. "I got a couple questions."

**"Speak"** Tsukimi said.

"What do you mean by savior? And why did you attacked this village?"

**"Oh, you where savior because I was under controlled by man called, 'Madara Uchiha'. He wanted my power, so he can use it for his own doing by placing me under his genjutsu, for I'd recall to attack this village and If your father, Minato were alive, I would of thanked him, but now that's he's dead, I cannot."** Tsukimi finished with a sad expression in her voice.

"I'm sure that he'd would said, 'You're Welcome', believe it" Naruto said, with a smile.

**"Thank You but enough about me, you better wake up now, if I remember right, you got your bloodline training in morning and for that, I offer you my Chakra and My Senses"** Tsukimi reminded him.

"thank you" was Naruto's last response before he bowed, as bright white light engulfed him.

* * *

_In reality...,_

It was morning, Naruto, suddenly woke up to not only to be him in his room. It was Kanna. Kanna was there, staring at him with eyes coal black and pupil-less while facing her 'soul stealing mirror', towards him.

"Kanna?" Naruto spoked out in wonder.

"I felt a slight of a strong pulse in your chakra" Kanna said with a slight of expression

"Oh, it's probably nothing" Naruto lied.

Kanna, knew that he was lying but decide just to go with it and change the subject.

"Our onee-chan, Rin, requests you to meet upstairs in the training room in an hour," the albino white-hair girl reminded him, as the blond boy nodded.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Naruto met with Rin, just as soon Kanna told him to. He and Rin was at the training room. In the training room, it was barely anything, but a punching bag and saw sliding doors that lead to the balony.

"So, are you ready to learn about our family bloodline? Rin asked.

Naruto nodded, before saying "I am"

"ok, let me tell you what bloodline, White Sharingan is," Rin said, before activating "her" **White Sharingan**. When Naruto looked into her eyes, the iris was white, and there is three black tomoe that surrounds the pupil. Therefore, Naruto's eyes widen in amazement.

"Well, I'm going to start with its abilities, starting with the sames and difference with our clan, the Uzumaki Clan and the Hyuga Clan." Rin said, before taking a long breath for a long explanation that is coming.

"What it can do, like the Hyuga Clan's '**Byakugan**', the **White Sharingan** can see 360 degrees and can see your opponents chakra circulatory systems and tenketsu. If you activate your bloodline again, you can see what I mean," Rin explained to Naruto, and so he activated his bloodline by closing his eyes and then opening them up to reveal, **White Sharingan**, has taken over his eyes, instead of his usual ocean blue eyes. When he activated the bloodline, he was able to see through Rin's tenketsu and was also amazed.

_'Hmm, interesting, he was able to able to activate it without a handsign'_ Rin thought to herself, when she saw him activated it.

"Just like the Hyuga Clan, the Jyuken, was also passed down within our clan and have to will to deactivate it, just like a **Byakugan** user. Which, I'm going to teach you later." Rin said, before continuing on the explaination.

"Well, the only difference from our bloodline, the **White Sharingan** and the **Byakugan**, is that it does not have X-ray vision to see through the walls (can't make it all like the Byakugan XD), which doesn't mean it can't see another chakra through the walls." Rin said, the last part bluntly, but with a smirk.

"Ok, Time to move on to the sames and difference, Uchiha Clan." Rin said.

"Like the Uchiha Clan's **Red Sharingan**, it can predict faster than the Human eye. And it can also see through any type of genjutsu and can copy and turn your opponent's technique against him, while learning it, but take note it takes alot of chakra in order to copy. That's why I erg you to train in the technique, before using it multiple times. " Rin said blantly. "and also, it cannot copy anything from another bloodline, which why I tell you now that only our side of the bloodline can tell and recognize the technique. Unlike the Uchiha Clan, our clan can counter any type of Genjutsu that seems unbreakable. This is why the Uchiha Clan envy and hate us."

"Well, I hate them" Naruto said, sarcasticly.

"Right, Now, lets move on the training shall we?" asked Rin, which she didn't need to ask because Naruto really wanted it and so Naruto nodded at the question.

"Onee-chan, I overheard one of the villagers, that we are exiles, what do they mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, before our Father, the Fourth Hokage married our Mother, Kushina, our bloodline was ordrinated from Whirlpool Country. They hated and feared our Mother's bloodline and so they sended her into exile, it is all until, Father, married mother," Rin said.

"Well, enough about our history, there will be more later but now I will teach you, everything I know about our bloodline." Rin finished. Naruto nodded.

Before they did any further, "I have to tell you someting" said Naruto.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I know about the Tsukimi" Naruto said it in like a "I know...this" tone.

"Tsukimi?" Rin was curious.

"It's Kyubi's name. I know she is seal inside of me because she lost control" Naruto said.

"lost control?"

"Yes. She was under control by Madara Uchiha."

"Madara" Rin's facial suddenly changed.

* * *

There Chapter 4 done! Sorry for late chapt. Time is a hassle. and...

*in an Arnold Schwarz voice* Please Review, NOW! *cough, cough, chokes...etc* no not really. But Really, Review.

A/N: Yes, I named the Kyuubi. I know no one has ever yet made a fanfic and named Kyuubi so I gave it a name. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
